Ryuunosuke Shirogane
''“Light is the foundation of life on Earth. By embracing the light, I walk into the path of righteousness and kindness.” —Ryuunosuke is one of the major characters of the Mahou Kaiju Series, making his first appearance in Senryuukaku vs. Mudou. He is the love interest and boyfriend of Sakura Igawa. One of the most powerful and skilled Taimanin, he has the ability to transform into the white dragon kaiju of light, Senryuukaku. Appearance Ryunosuke is a tall handsome man with blue eyes, long bluish-white hair that extends to the back of his upper torso with a ponytail and a light skin-tone. His default civilian uniform is a white-and-gray haori-like buttoned up coat with yellow lining and buttons, with a black tanktop underneath, white fingerless gloves, white pants and silver leather shoes. He often wears glasses and a white headband. Personality Ryuunosuke Shirogane is a man of peace with a very polite and gentleman-like demeanor. While he is a Taimanin, working for the justice of others, fighting and punishing evil-doers, he believes that life is the foundation of Earth itself and all living beings are sacred. His overwhelming kindness and mercy for everyone, both ally and enemy, and refusal to kill is what makes him the most unique among other Taimanin other than his extremely powerful abilities. He also displays that great kindness to even people who has disdain for him, such as when he earned Kousuke Sawaki's friendship, even though at the time, Kousuke hated the Taimanin for his brother's death, and quickly grew to become a big brother figure to him. While he is generally kind and calm in even dire situations, being around his girlfriend Sakura Igawa is a different story. Every time he is around her, he comes off looking like a bashful idiot, often getting embarrassed whenever she talks about him or they're with other people. Whenever the two alone, Ryuunosuke is "great in bed", according to Sakura. As her lover, he genuinely wants to please her the same way she does, to the point where even his generally calm personality can be ignored whenever his friends are threatened, especially if Sakura gets hurt or insulted. Background Senryuukaku vs. Mudou At this point, Ryunosuke is one of the most well-known and powerful Taimanin around, with his abilities revolving from iron wall defense to purification, his flawlessly elaborate combats movements and reputation of mercy and refusal to kill, earning his nickname the . The Goddamn Samurai Kaiju of Retribution Tatsuya Kaiju World War: Part 1 Taigaia vs. Senryuukaku Kaiju World War: Part 2 Relationships Sakura Igawa Sakura is Ryuunosuke's girlfriend. She often fights alongside him as his partner in battle. Kousuke Sawaki Kousuke and Ryunosuke share a common bond as best friends and partners in combat. Mei Merryhadda Years prior to the Taigaia vs. Senryuukaku, Ryunosuke and Sakura had conceived a baby son but they feared that their enemies could use their child as a pawn or a tool to bring the Taimanin couple to their disadvantage. Therefore, heartbroken knowing they can't be with him and had to do this, they secretly gave away their baby to the Justice Alliance in the hopes that he will be safe. The baby would be adopted and raised by Sandrat Gima and named Mei Merryhadda. Nao Homare As his fellow student, Ryuunosuke shows very favorable views towards the Laser Taimanin Nao Homare. Abilities As his title "Taimanin of Light" implies, his abilities mostly revolves around defensive skills, light manipulation and holy powers. * Magi physiology/'Sensitivity to mana' – * Healing – * Purification – * Lightning-fast agility – * Light manipulation – ** – ** Light energy attacks – * Darkness dispel – * Power Lock – Using one of his techniques, Ryuunosuke can temporarily disable the powers or lock the use of mana of his enemies. He can also disable his opponents' powers while they are inside of spheres summoned by his ultimate technique, the Light Sphere Holy Seal. * Protection – He can magically cast force fields that not only protects himself and those within it, but also partially burn off demons and enemy monsters that come in contact with it. * Seal – Instead finishing off his opponents by force, Ryuu's signature non-lethal finisher is the Light Sphere Holy Seal. With this, he can seal his opponents inside a glowing sphere of light and send them back to their place of origin where they would never be an imminent threat again. * Kaiju transformation - He can transform into his massive kaiju form Senryuukaku. As the dragon kaiju, all of Ryuunosuke's abilities as a Taimanin are magnified. Attacks * – Ryuunosuke opens his right hand and releases a bright flash of light for a second. Demons or Underworld creatures who are exposed to that light have their powers rendered useless for an amount of time. This technique doesn't work on regular humans, angels or aliens. * – One of Ryunosuke's most powerful attacks, he floats into the sky and white wings appear from his back as he prepares the technique. Clouds are parted and form a large hole in the sky underneath his opponents. With Ryuunosuke's prompting, an endless barrage of pure light projectiles rain onto the enemies before a huge ray illuminates from the heavens down onto them to wipe them out. * – Ryuunosuke's non-lethal finishing move, he concentrates a massive amount of chi within his body to perform the most powerful Light-Style Jutsu technique. The entire area within the three-mile radius glows in blinding radiant light, both from the sky and ground. Ryuu summons spheres of light to imprison his enemies with the area and shrink them with these spheres. The enemies are also stripped of their powers while inside. The spheres then fly away to different places, whether it is returning demons into the Underworld or sending human criminals to high-security prison facilities. Quotes * * * * Gallery Character Art Ryuunosuke Shirogane.png|Portrait from Senryuukaku vs. Mudou Screenshots Ryuunosuke Shirogane 1.jpg Ryuunosuke Shirogane 2.jpg Ryuunosuke Shirogane 3.jpg Trivia * Ryunosuke's powers and abilities are akin to those of a paladin, a hero-class that is associated with divinity and holiness in RPG games. Category:Characters Category:Taimanin Category:Magi Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Kaiju users